The Heart of The Dark Brotherhood
by muchthemillersson
Summary: One Argonian's tale of his own life, one which includes murder.
1. Chapter 1

I slowly slid the pick into the lock and after just a few seconds felt the satisfying click of the door being released from its wooden frame. I swiftly stepped in and quietly relocked the door behind me. It had been awhile since I had received a contract and even longer since I had gotten one this easy.

It was earlier today that Kiseena gave me the location of a dead drop. It had been ages since I had gotten anything and that familiar ache of vulnerability and lack of control had started pressing on me again. I displaced my feelings for the time being and accepted the contract, after having receiving the dead drop and talking to the client. A Breton farmer by the name of Arnand was my target. He had no living relatives, never married or had children, but was in close with the captain of the guard of Riften who visited Arnand 1-2 times a week, and because this was mainly Thieves Guild territory my client was to disinclined to get his own hands dirty. Apparently the client had wanted Arnand's land to turn it into some sort of business of his own. Arnand wouldn't give it up, so the client called us.

It was a basic two story home where the second floor consisted of nothing but a bedroom, and the first floor a kitchen and living area. In and out and no one would even know I was here.

After relocking the door I knelt in a low crouch and drew my dagger. Slowly I moved to the stairs and before even stepping on them, grabbed at a few of the lower steps to see if they squeaked, and without surprise they did.

"Guess I'm not going that way up," I whispered to myself.

Thankfully the floor to the upper level was with in arms reach if I jumped for it. I stood just next to one of the pillars holding up the floor and jumped straight up grabbing the floor and pulling myself up with only the slightest squeak of a floorboard. The door to the bedroom being right in front of me was wide open and beyond it the slight snoring of Arnand as he slept peacefully in his bed. Dagger still in hand, I crept slowly around the side of the room most in shadows, until I was standing over this old farmer. I put my hand over his snoring mouth and nose, lightly at first, but then harder down as I felt him start to wake. His eyes shot open darting around at what woke him, but as he realized what was going on, and after seeing my cloaked face, he began to scream into my hand.

"Sithis wants you, Arnand," I spoke calmly.

He tried to scream louder, but my hand still muffled the sounds. He started to move as if to get up, to get away, to do something about this shrouded stranger in his home, but it was too late. Almost as if in response to his movement, I felt my dagger slip into his chest with ease, like I hadn't put any force into the thrust. His movement jerked violently in no particular direction as I felt that warm, sticky, red liquid start to cover my hand. When I could no longer feel his breath on my hand covering his mouth is when my smile faded. The rush was gone. The control I felt was gone. Again I was empty, left with nothing.

I let loose the man's face, and drew my dagger from the hole I had made in his chest. I wiped the blade clean on his trousers and sheathed it. I stared at him for a minute before I realized the sun was coming up. I needed to get back to the sanctuary and collect my payment. I climbed out the window behind his bed, and dropped to a bale of hay that lay below. My horse was waiting not too far from here.

"Everything go as planned?" Kiseena said as came into the sanctuary.

"Fine. Just fine,"

"You're lying to me,"

"The guy's dead isn't he?"

She could hear the irritation in my voice.

"Okay," she said, handing me my payment, "but I worry about you."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks" I said as I headed to my quarters.

I shut the door behind me and locked it. I immediately took off my belt and armor and changed into my linens. Kiseena was the head of the sanctuary. She was a Kajiit born in their native land of Elsewyer and had been living the life of a rogue thief stuck in prison for who knows how many years. The Dark Brotherhood had been after her cellmate and had inadvertently let her free in the process, so after most of the world betraying her, she vowed her life to the Dark Brotherhood to show thanks and to get her revenge on the world that had thrown her away. To me she was more than all of that. Kiseena was the only one I would ever call mother.

My real parents gave me up at birth to the Dark Brotherhood since I was born under the sign of the Shadow. Real superstitious, my Argonian parents were. When I came to this sanctuary no one would even talk to me because I was a child. They said I was too young to become a Shadowscale. Kiseena knew my parents didn't want me to begin with so she was the one who trained me, fed me, gave me weapons and techniques.

I sat on my bed thinking about how much I knew she cared.

 _I know she cares, but does she understand?_

That feeling of being alive, of being in control of something, anything, had fleeted to quickly this time around. I didn't know if I was ever going to feel it again, but I knew I had to, and I knew I was going to.


	2. Chapter 2

After spending most of the previous night in my quarters, reading and drinking, I soon fell asleep. I had a dream of my real parents,

of them fading into the void that is Sithis, and soon after consuming them started after me. I didn't believe in Sithis. I used his name to

frighten my victims before I ended their life, but in this dream Sithis felt like a cold icy grip caressing my body

slowly starting from my toes and the tip of my tail, until it began to wrap around my neck. Right before the darkness enveloped me, I awoke.

It wasn't startled awake or even stressed into consciousness. My eyes opened, and I felt my body in my warm bed. I awoke slowly and comfortably.

Soon after, I heard Kiseena come to the outside of my door and knock. She did this every morning after I awoke, normally to ask me to come

converse with her, about her latest or current contract, over Moon Sugar Tea.

"Meet with me in the mess hall, Amuei," Kiseena called.

 _How does she always know when I wake?_

"Just a moment," I called back to her.

"And put on your good armor," I heard her say faintly as she walked away.

Good armor? The one for special occasions?

Heeding her word, I adorned my rarely used, Dark Brother Shadow Armor and headed to the mess hall.

Entering the room I first noticed that it was empty aside from two figures at the far end of one of the tables, one being Kiseena, the other

a fully cloaked figure I had never met before. Though Kiseena and this shrouded figure faced me, I couldn't make out whether this other person

was a man or woman. I closed the door behind me and began to walk slowly forward. As I neared them the hooded figure pulled out the chair

at the head of the table and motioned a pale hand towards it.

"Have a seat Amuei," the cloaked figure said slowly.

The cloaked figure spoke with a smooth deep voice that could obviously only come from a man who seemed to not speak often, though he spoke

with confidence.

"Please," he asked, as if he sensed my uncertainty.

I looked to Kiseena for some answers, but her face was expressionless.

"What's this about?" I asked as I sat in the chair.

"Amuei, this Balieth Ledro, The Listener of The Dark Brotherhood, and he has asked specifically for you," Kiseena explained.

"The Listener? Wants to speak with me? And you're him?" I stammered.

I didn't doubt that this cloaked figure was indeed our listener, The Listener, more just the fact that he wanted to talk to me. After all I

didn't choose this life, it was thrown in my face since the day I was born. Granted I enjoyed the killing, thats who I was, but that was all

I was, a simple murderer who enjoyed taking life. The Dark Brotherhood has been the only place I could continue my lifestyle with sanctuary and

thats all I saw this murderous guild as, so what would The Listener of all people want with me?

"Amuei, you are young correct?" Balieth pondered aloud.

"Yes, I'm twen-" I started.

"Yes, you are so I'll be forward with you as I'm sure you patience is beginning to wear thin," Balieth interrupted.

 _Who does this guy think he is?_

Balieth continued, "Kiseena has been trying to reach me for some time now to discuss your murderous cravings."

I looked to Kiseena as find answers in her expression again as to why she might tell him such things, but her attention was fully focused on

Balieth as he spoke.

"What about my cravings?" I asked nervously.

Balieth paused for a moment before he spoke, as if to gather his thoughts.

"Well, someone in my position could help you fulfill those urges," he paused again, this time longer than before, "And someone in my position

could also use some help."

"What are you getting at Balieth?" I said, frustrated.

I noticed Kiseena glance in my direction, but by the time I could return the look, she had composed herself back into her attentiveness on

The Listener. She knew what was to come next.

Balieth started again,"I apologize, I suppose I will have to be more blatant than I thought. Kiseena has asked me to help you satisfy your

homicidal intent and in return I will take you as my underling, a squire if you will. That is if you are willing to accept."

My mind began racing.

 _What would it be like to serve The Listener? Would I finally be happy? What more could I learn from him?_

"You set this up, Kiseena?" I asked in disbelief.

This time she looked directly at me and smiled, "Yes, Amuei, I know you have been unsatisfied with the recent contracts I've been giving you,

but, truth is I've been giving you the best contracts this sanctuary can provide. I know you will have a better chance at being happy traveling

Tamriel and taking on higher profile contracts. I've done all I can for you, and this is my last gift to you."

I knew I had to take the opportunity. I also knew I should feel happy, or sad, or thankful, that I should feel something other than nothing.

In that moment I did the only normal thing I could think of doing. I stood slowly, walked over to Kiseena, and hugged her. She held me for what

seemed like too long and when we departed our embrace she wiped the tears from the fur around her eyes.

"I take it this means your answer is yes?" Balieth broke the silence.

"Yes," I stated coldly.

"Very good. I will be resting here in the sanctuary for the remainder of the day and we shall depart just before nightfall," Balieth said as he

began walking towards the door to the main hall.

"Go! You'd better prepare yourself to be on the road for the next few days," Kiseena said as she ushered me off excitedly.

Though I felt no happiness yet, I had hope that if I took this path, that it would soon come. As well as many more deaths by my hand.


End file.
